


Mr. President

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, farsi, president louis
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: نیوشانویسنده قسمت سکس: رادوینا-فضای داستان خیالیه و هیچ ربطی به قانون واقعی کشور انگلستان نداره
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: نیوشا  
> نویسنده قسمت سکس: رادوینا  
> -  
> فضای داستان خیالیه و هیچ ربطی به قانون واقعی کشور انگلستان نداره

> **-Louis Bottom**

مرد کوچک اندام که توی کت شلوار رسمی و گرونش مغرور به نظر می‌رسید انگار از سیاره‌ی دیگه‌ای به زمین اومده بود تا به آدم‌ها یادآوری کنه اون‌ها توی این دنیا هیچ چیز با ارزشی ندارن به مردی که روی ویلچر نشسته بود نزدیک شد و متواضعانه خم شد و موهای سفیدش رو بوسید و گفت: "صبح بخیر پدر، لویی اومده."

مرد روی ویلچر هیچ واکنشی از خودش نشون نداد، نه اینکه بخواد پسرش رو نادیده بگیره اون توانایی این رو نداشت که سرش رو بچرخونه و به استقبال پسرش بره. لویی بدون اینکه جلوی پیرمرد بره و چهره‌اش رو نشون بده پشت پیرمرد که به پنجره خیره مونده بود نشست و گفت: "شاید امروز تمام چیز‌هایی رو که تا به الان ساختم خراب کنم."

لویی پشت سرش رو از آزاری که این سکوت بهش میرسوند خاروند و ادامه داد: "اولین بار که بهت گفتم قصد دارم برای ریاست جمهوری نامزد بشم، یادته چقدر بهم خندیدی و بعد شب دیدم داری توی تختت گریه می‌کنی؟ و وقتی علتش رو پرسیدم مثل پیرمرد‌های روسی ضرب المثل تحویلم دادی و گفتی حکمتی پشت هرکدومشه چون باورت نمیشد به همچین مردی تبدیل بشم؟"

لویی بلند شد و قبل از بیرون رفتن گفت: "منم همینطور پدر ولی از امروز قضیه قراره فرق کنه."

همه‌ی سران مملکت سرجاشون مستقر شده بودن و فقط منتظر رئیس جمهور هستن که خودش رو نمایان کنه و شروع جلسه رو اعلام کنه، عده‌ای از خبرنگاران که از خبرگذاری‌های معتبر و بزرگ هستن پشت میز نشسته‌ان و بعضی با بقیه سران درحال مصاحبه هستن‌ و خبرنگارانِ خبر‌گذاری‌های کوچیک تر بیرون داخل حیاط منتظرن تا اگر رئیس جمهور خواست سوار ماشین بشه دلش به حالشون بسوزه تا به یک یا دوتا از سوال‌هاشون جواب بده، اما تجربه به اون‌ها ثابت کرده بود که قراره با شکست مواجه بشن، چون اون معمولا بین بادیگارد‌هاش می‌ایسته و بادیگارد‌هاش اجازه نزدیک شدن هیچ خبرنگاری بهش رو نمیدن‌.

پرزیدنت چشمان نگران آبی رنگش رو به درب بزرگ و مجلل دوخت، تا چند ثانیه‌ی دیگه این درب باز میشه و اون احتمالا کاری ‌می‌کنه که دوره‌ی بعدی به عنوان رئیس جمهور انتخاب نشه. برای آخرین بار گره کراوتش رو محکم‌تر کرد تا این احساس خفگی مسئولیتی که در برابر مردمش داره رو بهش یادآوری کنه، نفس عمیقی کشید و به یکی از بادیگارد‌های قد بلندش که با چشم‌های قهوه‌ایش منتظر گرفتن هر دستوری بود، نگاهی انداخت و پرسید: "هی به نظرت این گره صافه؟"

بادیگارد نگاهی به گره انداخت و بعد گره ظریف رو با دستان بزرگ و خشنش کمی به سمت چپ چرخوند و گفت: "الان دیگه صافه قربان"

لویی لبخندی زد و گفت: "ممنونم لیام"

بادیگارد دوم گلوش رو صاف کرد و با تنش سوال برانگیزی بدون شنیدن هیچ دستوری دستگیره درب رو کشید و گفت: "بفرمایید داخل قربان."  
لویی به بادیگارد قدبلند استخوونی با چشمای سبز بی‌نظیرش لبخندی زد و تشکر کرد.

لویی تاملینسون، رئیس جمهور، وارد سالن بزرگ و مجللی که برای این جلسه آماده شده بود شد، درسته از سه سال پیش بیشتر جلسات داخل اینجور سالن‌ها برگذار می‌شد به این نوع سالن‌ها عادت کرده بود اما همیشه چند دقیقه‌ی اولی که توی این سالن‌ها حضور پیدا می‌کرد احساس حقارت و کوچیکی بهش دست می‌داد. همه سران مملکتی توی سالن انتظارش رو می‌کشیدن و وقتی وارد سالن شد همه ایستادن و بهش خوش‌آمد گفتن.

لویی توسط بادیگارد‌هاش به صندلیش اسکورت شد و بعد وقتی روی صندلی جا گرفت و جلسه علنی دولت برای تصویب بودجه و برنامه‌ها رسما آغاز شد. لویی از برنامه‌ها و بودجه‌هایی که خودش و تیمش برای سال جدید کاری تهیه کرده بودن گفت، همه با دقت مشغول گوش دادن به سخنرانی رئیس جمهورشون بودن و خبرنگارهای حاضر در سالن درحال نت برداری.

قبل از پایان سخنرانی پرزیدنت تاملینسون صداش رو صاف کرد و با صدای رسا گفت: "و در آخر می‌خوام یک مسئله‌ی اجتماعی رو مطرح کنم."  
اکثر افراد فکر‌ می‌کردن با به آخر رسیدن لیست بودجه ختم جلسه اعلام میشه و آماده رفتن شده بودن ولی با این حرف خودشون رو سر جاشون محکم کردن و گوش سپردن.

پرزیدنت ادامه داد: "من به همراه پارلمان علوم اجتماعی تصمیم به قانونی کردن ازدواج و آزادسازی حق حضانت فرزند برای زوجین هم‌جنس رو گرفتیم."

سکوت برای چند ثانیه همه جا رو فرا گرفت و بعد زمزمه‌هایی نه چندان آروم اتاق رو پر کرد.

"منظورش چیه؟"  
"برای چی اینقدر ناگهانی این تصمیم رو گرفته؟"  
"اون دیوونه شده؟"  
"فکر نکنم برای دور دوم رای بیاره."  
"با اینکار میخواد به چی برسه؟"  
لویی با شنیدن این حرف‌ها و واکنش‌ها سری تکون داد و گفت: "ختم جلسه رو اعلام می‌کنم."  
بعد از اعلام ختم جلسه همهمه‌ای اتاق رو پر کرد و رئیس جمهور تاملینسون بی‌توجه به این همهمه اتاق رو به همراه بادیگارد‌هاش ترک کرد.

خیل عظیمی از خبرنگاران بیرون از درب‌های جلسه منتظر لویی بودن تا ازش درباره‌ی این بمبی که توی جلسه‌ی اون روز انداخته بود بپرسن و با دیدن اینکه درب باز شد و رئیس جمهور بیرون اومد به سمتش هجوم آوردن و میکروفن و ضبط صوت‌هاشون رو بالا‌تر گرفتن تا اگر حرفی توسط رئیس جمهور زده شد اولین نفری باشن که اون رو ضبط و پخش میکنن.

جمعیت بیش از حد فشار می‌آورد و برای نزدیک شدن به پرزیدنت التماس می‌کرد و به نظر میرسید بالاخره دو بادیگارد قدرتمندش قراره بازنده‌ی این میدون جنگ باشن، پس بادیگارد لیام نام دستش رو به سمت بی‌سیمش برد و نیروی کمکی درخواست کرد و خواست ماشین‌ها هرچه زودتر خودشون رو به درب اصلی سالن برسونن.

این اولین بار بود که لویی توسط این‌ همه خبرنگار احاطه می‌شد و این باعث شده بود کمی لرزه به بدنش بیوفته. حتی وقتی برای ریاست جمهوری انتخاب شده بود اینقدر اطرافش از خبرنگار و سوال پر نشده بود.

"چه طرحی برای مخالفان حق ازدواج زوجین همجنسگرا در نظر گرفتید؟"

"آیا از خطراتی که این تصمیم برای جایگاهتون در انتخابات دوره‌ی بعد ایجاد میکنه با خبر هستید؟"

"چرا الان که به انتخابات بعدی اینقدر نزدیک هستیم تصمیم به عملی کردن همچین برنامه‌ای گرفتید؟"

"با توجه به مجرد بودن شما شایعاتی که جناح مخالفتون در انتخابات براتون منتشر خواهد کرد رو چطور مدیریت خواهید کرد؟"

لویی با شنیدن این سوالات فقط چشم‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و مجبور شد خودش رو بیشتر به بادیگاردش نزدیک کنه چون فشار هر لحظه بیشتر و بیشتر می‌شد.

وقتی به محلی که ماشین سیاه رنگ انتظار رئیس جمهور رو می‌کشید رسیدن، لیام به سمت ماشین اسکورت رفت و لویی و بادیگارد دوم سوار ماشین اصلی شدن. لویی با رها شدن از فشاری که روش بود نفس عمیقی کشید و شقیقه‌هاش رو به آرومی ماساژ داد و بعد دست درون جیب داخلی کتش کرد و یه دستمال بیرون آورد تا عرقی که روی پیشونیش نشسته بود رو پاک کنه.

راننده ماشین رو به حرکت در آورد و بادیگارد که به خاطر هجوم جمعیت به جای صندلی‌ جلو که توسط یه شیشه ضد گلوله و عایق صدا حفاظت می‌شد کنار رئیس جمهور نشسته بود، رو به رئیس جمهور کرد و گفت: "بهت که گفته بودم این ایده‌ی خوبی نیست!"

لویی فکش رو روی هم فشار داد و بعد از یه مکث کوتاه گفت: "دیگه کار از کار گذشته هری! نمیشه جلوش رو گرفت." و بعد دستمال دیگه‌ای در آورد و رو به هری گرفت.

هری دستمال رو گرفت و چیزی نگفت. لویی نگاهی به هری انداخت و گفت: "گوشه کتت پاره شده، خیلی ضربه خوردی؟"

هری بدون نگاه کردن به لویی گفت: "چیزی نیست که بهش عادت نداشته باشم، نمیخواد نگران من باشی."

لویی به آرومی به طوری که راننده از آینه نتونه دستش رو ببینه، دستش رو به طرف هری برد و کنار هری بین دو صندلی عقب گذاشت. هری متوجه دست لویی شد و پرسید: "داری چیکار میکنی؟"

لویی به سختی بازدمش رو پس داد و چشماش رو بست و جواب داد: "میشه‌ دستم رو بگیری؟"  
هری نگاهی به آینه و راننده‌ای که مشغول کار خودش بود انداخت و آهسته دستش رو روی دست کوچک لویی گذاشت و گفت: "چیزی نیست، به این امید داشته باش که مردم حمایتت کنن‌."

لویی پرسید: "به نظرت اشتباه کردم؟"

هری شونه بالا انداخت و گفت: "آره احتمالا اشتباه کردی! اصلا چرا اینکار رو کردی؟"

لویی دست هری رو رها کرد چون دید هری خیلی نگرانه تا مبادا راننده اون‌ها رو ببینه و گفت: "چون احمق بودم!"

هری به بیرون نگاه کرد و گفت: "شاید مردم فکر کنن شجاعی، تشخیص این دوتا از همدیگه خیلی سخته!"

لویی کمی خودخوری کرد و بعد ادامه داد: "من یه مرد کوچیک بودم و رویایی بزرگ توی سرم داشتم، احمق بودم که فکر می‌کردم هرچقدر رویام بزرگ‌تر باشه و عزمم جزم‌تر موفق می‌شم."

هری از ناراحتی لویی غمگین شد و دستش رو دراز کرد و به بازوی لویی فشار داد مثل همه‌ی مرد‌هایی که دوستانه به هم دلداری می‌دن اما هم لویی هم هری میدونستن که اون یه دلداری دادن معمولی نیست و منظور هری از اون کار چیه و لویی ادامه داد: "من فقط یکی رو نیاز دارم که با من قدم برداره هرچند مسیر کوتاهی برام باقی مونده."

ماشین متوقف شد و اجازه نداد این مکالمه‌ی غم‌انگیز ادامه پیدا کنه.

راننده پیاده شد تا درب رو باز کنه و لیام بادیگارد دوم رئیس جمهور داشت انتظارشون رو می‌کشید. لویی از ماشین پیاده شد و دستش رو جلوی نور خورشید گرفت، آفتاب امروز گرم‌تر از باقی روز‌هاست و بعد گره‌ی کرواتش رو شل کرد و گفت: "همه رو مرخص کنید برای امروز دیگه کافیه!"

لیام سرش رو به نشونه‌ی اطاعت تکون داد و گفت: "من توی اتاق محافظین منتظرم، اگر امری داشتید فقط دکمه امنیتی رو بزنید."

لویی به سمت دفترش حرکت کرد اما قبل از ورود گفت: "استایلز؟ یه سری اسناد هست که باید امضا کنم و برای وزارت‌خونه بفرستم میشه زحمت بردنش رو بکشی؟"

هری سری تکون داد و به دنبال لویی راه افتاد. لویی بعد از ورود به دفترش درب رو قفل کرد و به سمت میز نوشیدنی‌هاش رفت، توی لیوانی برای خودش کمی ویسکی ریخت و روی مبل مجلل دفترش نشست، میدونست هری از اینکه بهش تعارف نکرده ناراحت نمیشه چون مطمئن بود جوابش منفی خواهد بود.

هری دستاش رو پشتش قفل کرد و به درب تکیه زد و پرسید: "بذار حدس بزنم، هیچ سندی واسه امضا کردن وجود نداره؟"

لویی با ناراحتی از نوشیدنیش خورد و گفت: "خودت چی‌ فکر میکنی؟"  
هری بدون اینکه از درب جدا بشه گفت: "من فقط دستورات رو اطاعت میکنم و از قانون پیروی می‌کنم."

لویی بلند شد و با صدای بلندی گفت: "حرف مفت نزن هری، اگه از قوانین پیروی می‌کردی الان من رو به جرم تجاوز و همجنسگرایی باید به رسانه‌ها معرفی می‌کردی و کلکم رو می‌کندی ولی به جاش شب‌ها میای و هم‌خوابم میشی! پس نه تو از قوانین پیروی نمیکنی!"

هری با صدای آرومی گفت: "فقط دوست ندارم ناراحت ببینمت."

لویی نگاهش رو از هری دزدید و به کتابخونه‌اش خیره شد و گفت: "این توی دایره‌ی وظیفه‌ی تو نیست، هیچکدوم از کارایی که وقتی تنهاییم می‌کنیم نیست! این معشوقه‌ی پنهانی بودن به خاطر کدوم احساسه؟ مسئولیت یا ترحم؟ کدومش؟"

هری به سمت لویی اومد و صورت لویی رو با دستای قدرتمندش قاب کرد و گفت: "هیچکدوم!"

لویی آهی کشید و گفت: "پس چرا به اینکار ادامه میدی؟ چرا خودت رو به خاطر من به خطر می‌اندازی؟"

اینبار هری خیز برداشت و بوسه‌ای به لب‌های خشک لویی زد و گفت: "من فقط میخوام ازت محافظت کنم."

لویی از آرامش بوسه چشماش رو بست و درنهایت خودش رو جدا کرد و گفت: "همه چیز قراره به هم بریزه، خیلی از مردم قراره پای کلیسا‌ها و خدات رو به این جریان باز کنن و تظاهرات برگذار کنن و مخالفتشون رو اعلام کنن، قراره کارتون خیلی سخت بشه!"

هری با خونسردی روی مبل نشست و گفت: "کلیسا‌ها منفی گرایی رو در پیش میگیرن اما تو میدونی که خدای من قرار نیست جلوی کاری که تو شروع کردی رو بگیره. اون تا الان ازت محافظت کرده به این کار هم ادامه میده."

لویی دست به سینه شد و گفت: "تا الان تو ازم محافظت کردی نه خدا!"

هری شونه بالا انداخت و مخالفتش رو اعلام نکرد تا این مکالمه به مجادله تبدیل نشه و لویی هم ترجیح داد با ادامه ندادن به این بحث به اعتقادات هری بی‌احترامی نکنه.

هری سکوت بینشون رو شکست و پرسید: "الان میخوای که من چیکار کنم؟"

لویی به لبه‌ی میز تکیه داد، سرش رو پایین انداخت و گفت: "می‌تونی بری"

هری بی‌تفاوت بلند شد و خودش رو به لویی نزدیک‌تر کرد و گفت: "این چیزیه که واقعا می‌خوای؟"

لویی بدون اینکه سرش رو بالا بگیره تکرار کرد: "می‌تونی بری"

هری تک خنده ی عصبی ای کرد و دست هاش رو دو طرف بدن لویی قرار داد و لبه ی میز رو گرفت و پرسید: "برم؟ مطمئنی؟"

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد و گیج و سردرگم به هری نگاه کرد. قبل از این‌ که بتونه چیزی بگه، لب های هری به لب هاش کوبیده شدن و لویی کاملاً متعجب و شوکه شد و نتونست تکون بخوره.

هری این رو تایید در نظر گرفت و یکی از دست هاش رو دور کمر باریک لویی پیچید و اون رو به خودش نزدیک کرد. لویی یهویی عقب کشید و به چشم های هری خیره موند. قصدش از این کار چی بود؟ هیچی نمیفهمید.

هری با‌ ناامیدی زمزمه کرد: "تو این‌ رو نمیخوای...؟"

خواست فاصله بگیره، اما همون لحظه لویی دست هاش رو دو طرف صورت مرد گذاشت و این بار خودش برای بوسیدن پیش قدم شد. با عطش زیادی هری رو بوسید و تا زمانی که نفس کم آوردن، بوسه ی عمیقشون رو ادامه داد.

هری دست های لویی رو گرفت و پایین آورد، انگشت هاش رو بین انگشت های خودش قفل کرد و سرش رو عقب برد. بزاقش بین لب های لویی کش اومد. زبونش رو روی لب های خوش طعم مرد کشید و به چهره ی آشفته‌ش نگاه کرد. دست لویی رو رها کرد و سراغ کرواتش رفت؛ گره کروات رو شل کرد و مشغول باز کردن دکمه های لباس لویی شد.

صورتش رو نزدیک گوش لویی برد و نرمه‌ی گوشش رو بین لب هاش گرفت. نفس های لویی کم کم نامنظم میشدن و کنترل ناله هاش براش سخت شده بودن. هری دست سردش رو داخل لباس لویی برد و پارچه ی مزاحم رو از روی ترقوه و شونه‌ش کنار زد. لویی کمی به خودش لرزید و نفس سنگینی رها کرد.

هری نیپل لویی رو بین انگشت هاش گرفت و فشرد، ناله ی آرومی از لب های لویی خارج شد و به کت هری چنگ زد. هری با نیشخند ازش فاصله گرفت و پیرهن و کت لویی رو همزمان از تنش بیرون آورد. چند قدم عقب رفت، کروات لویی رو گرفت و مرد رو به سمت خودش کشید. چند لحظه مکث کرد و بعد لب های لویی رو بوسید. کرواتش رو کاملا از دور گردنش باز کرد و دور دستش پیچید. دست دیگه‌ش رو پشت گردن لویی گذاشت و به محض تموم شدن بوسه، اون رو سمت میز برگردوند. درحالی که شلوار لویی رو پایین میکشید پرسید: "لوب؟"  
لویی آرنج هاش رو به میز تکیه داد تا تعادلش رو حفظ کنه و با تک خنده ی ناباورانه ای گفت: "واقعاً فکر کردی اینجا لوب دارم"

هری ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت و نیشخند زد و جواب داد: "پس کارت سخت شد."

پهلوهای مرد رو گرفت و لویی به کمرش قوس داد و پاهاش رو بیشتر از هم باز کرد تا باسنش توی حالت خوبی قرار بگیره. هری سگک کمربندش رو باز کرد و با عجله شلوارش رو پایین کشید.

دو انگشتش رو روی لب های لویی کشید و توی دهنش برد. لویی زبونش رو دور انگشت های بلند هری کشید و کاملا خیسشون کرد‌. هری انگشت هاش رو بیرون آورد و سمت باسن لویی برد. انگشت های خیسش رو روی سوراخ لویی کشید و این حرکتش باعث شد لویی آروم ناله کنه. هری هر دو انگشتش رو با هم وارد لویی کرد و لویی دندون هاش رو روی هم سابید. دست هاش رو روی میز مشت کرد از بین دندون های به‌هم قفل شده‌ش تشر زد: "هری!"

هری با بدجنسی و درحالی که انگشت هاش رو داخل لویی تکون میداد، خم شد و بین برامدگی کتف هاش رو بوسید و گفت: "میدونی که نباید سر و صدا کنی آقای رئیس جمهور، نه؟"

لویی تازه به خودش اومد و وضعیت دلهره آورشون رو درک کرد. اگر جلوی ناله هاش رو نگیره اصلاً اتفاقات خوبی نمیفته. وقتی هری تونست پروستاتش رو لمس کنه، لب پایینش رو محکم گاز گرفت و بدنش لرزید. هری انگشت هاش رو بیرون کشید و زمزمه وار گفت: "هنوز نه..."

چند لحظه مکث کرد و انگار چیزی توی ذهنش جرقه زد. خم شد و از توی جیب داخلی کتش بسته ی کوچیک لوب رو درآورد.

لویی سرش رو سمت هری برگردوند و با اخم سوال کرد: "تو لوب داشتی؟"

هری با بیخیالی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت "الان یادم‌ اومد." گفت و بسته رو باز کرد.

لحن بی تفاوتش باعث شد لویی زیرلب فحشی نثارش کنه. هری به خودش هندجاب داد تا کاملا سفت بشه و دیکش رو به لوب آغشته کرد.

با احتیاط دیکش رو به سوراخ لویی فشار داد و پهلوهاش رو نگه داشت. بعد از این که کاملا وارد سوراخ تنگ و داغ لویی شد، شروع کرد به ضربه زدن.

لویی تمام حواسش رو روی بی سر و صدا بودنش گذاشته بود ولی نمیتونست نفس های نامنظمش رو کنترل کنه. هری همزمان با ضربه زدن داخل لویی، کتف و شونه‌ش رو میبوسید.

لویی از این که نمیتونست خودش رو لمس کنه کلافه بود و بریده گفت: "ه–هری..."  
هری کنار گوشش زمزمه کرد: "بهم اعتماد کن" و فاصله گرفت.

سرعت ضربه هاش رو بیشتر کرد و با ناله ای که لویی سعی در خفه کردنش داشت، متوجه شد دقیقا داره به پروستاتش ضربه میزنه. همون موقع دستش رو پایین برد و دیک لویی رو لمس کرد. لب های لویی از هم فاصله گرفتن و سرش رو عقب برد. از شدت لذت پاهاش سست شده بودن و ایستادن براش سخت بود.

لویی بی نفس گفت: "نزدیکم..."

و بعد از چند ثانیه توی دست هری اومد. بعد از لویی، هری هم به ارگاسم رسید و بعد از یه نفس عمیق، خودش رو از لویی بیرون کشید.

کروات مرد رو از پشت گرفت و سمت خودش کشیدش. یه دستش رو روی گلوی لویی گذاشت و سرش رو بالا آورد و دست آزادش رو روی بدن لویی حرکت داد و شقیقه ی لویی رو بوسید و با صدایی گرفته گفت: "تو عالی بودی."

هری چند دستمال از جیبش در آورد و مشغول تمیز کردن دفتر شد و گفت: "من اینجا رو مرتب میکنم میتونی از لیام بخوای که برسونت خونه."

لویی درحالی که لبخند می‌زد گفت: "یعنی حسودیت نمیشه اگه اون من رو برسونه؟"

هری ایستاد و کمی فکر کرد و صحنه‌ی قبل از جلسه رو که لیام به رئیس جمهورش زیادی نزدیک شده بود رو به یاد آورد و این بهش یادآوری کرد باید از لویی عصبانی می‌بود.

هری زیرلب غرغری نامفهوم کرد و گفت: "روز خوبی داشته باشید آقای رئیس جمهور!"

لویی خودش رو مرتب کرد و از دفتر بیرون اومد با لیام تماس گرفت و گفت: "میخوام برم خونه."

لیام بله قربانی گفت. لویی وقتی به درب ورودی دفتر رسید لیام با درب باز ماشین انتظارش رو می‌کشید، لویی قبل از سوار شدن رو به لیام دستی روی کرواتش کشید و پرسید: "هی، این گره به نظرت صافه؟"


End file.
